Shattered Shields
by LastGreatAvenger
Summary: A new rider must ally with his peers to stop a threat to the new order. Rated m for language, violence, and maybe some other stuff, I don't know yet. R
1. A New Destiny

Hey guys. First story. Woot. Forgive me if I don't seem excited. I wrote this and uploaded it all in one night. Not an easy thing to do, but I have a feeling that it's something most of you understand. Inspiration strikes when inspiration feels like striking. So, without further ado…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inheritance cycle, or any of the characters contained in it, except for those I create myself.

**Summary: ** In the era following the great war, new riders are chosen and sent to the new Vroengard. A new rider must ally with his peers to confront a dangerous threat to the new order.

**Shattered Shields**

Today was going to be his day. The day he would stand before the eggs, and the day they would judge him. It was always awe-inspiring to see a dragon soaring over Osilon. Though it had only been a 18 years since the great war had ended and Eragon Shadeslayer had departed Alagaësia, never to return, and already two generations of riders had been trained. Nobody questioned how they trained so quickly, but already five new riders defended the peace of the land.

Alec walked towards the great Atrium where the eggs were stored, dressed in his most formal wear. His lanky appearance cast a long shadow across the stone paths in the afternoon light. His usually unkempt white hair was brought into some manner of orderliness. He carried a pack full of all the items he would need for the journey. He had said his goodbyes to his parents, knowing that, were he to be chosen, he would not see them for a long time.

Alec had been born 17 years ago, after the war. It was an unexpected boom in the elf population that hadn't been foreseen, but it was not unwelcome. It was a sign that the balance was restoring itself.

"Alec! Wait up for a moment!" Alec's friend Toruh ran up to him, her long hair tied into a customary ponytail. They were both going to be tested today. And they knew that they should say goodbye. It wasn't usual for more than one rider to be chosen at a time.

"Alec, in case we don't see each other again, I just wanted you to know that I've always kind of admired you. I think you'd make an excellent rider." Toruh had blushed slightly as she told him this.

"Toruh, believe me, if there's anyone who would be a better rider than me, it's you." Alec said, blushing as she had a moment ago.

"Well, should we get on with?" She asked, offering her hand. He grabbed hold of it.

"Lets."

They approached the Atrium, along with all the other elves their age. A great number to be gathering in one spot, but still on a group less of less than 20 individuals. The stood in a semicircle facing the great doors that led into the egg chamber. Everyone knew the rumor that the doors could only be opened by a rider, but all who came to be tested kept to themselves about it. They were either sworn to secrecy, too amazed to repeat it, or playing a horrible prank.

An elf with long black hair and a diadem of gold stepped up from behind. A power seemed to radiate from her, like waves crashing onto a stony shore. She wore a simple tunic and breeches, though trimmed with gold. Around her she wore a short cape of blood red, which barely fell to her waist.

"Many have stood her, many in such a short time. Many have also returned from here, their lives beating as they had before. But some did not. Some were chosen to carry the title of raider, and, with their dragon, set forth from this place to greater heights. I am Arya Dröttning, queen, rider, ambassador. You all have gathered here on this, your seventeenth year, in the hopes of joining the riders in the halls on New Vroengard. Now step forth, and may you be judged worthy."

With that, a shadow covered the light that fell from the opening in the roof of the Atrium. A brilliant dragon of green dropped from the heavens and landed in front of the mighty doors. He reared up onto his hind legs pushed the large doors open, revealing a circular room with 3 pedestals in it.

"Now is the time. Go forth and dream of what might be, or turn and leave, and regret not taking the final steps." With that, Arya mounted the green dragon, who took off and flew out the way it had entered.

Alec shuffled, uncomfortable about the situation. He had no idea what to expect. But he also knew that Arya was right. If he didn't do something now, he would regret it for his entire life.

His mind made up, Alec was the first to walk through the doors. No one else followed. They all stood there, lost in their own thoughts, save Toruh. She looked at Alec, looked _through _him, and nodded. She knew something that he didn't. She knew his destiny awaited him across the threshold. And so he walked in.

As he crossed the spot where the doors rested, he felt a shudder. Doubt began to weigh on him and he felt an urge to flee. But then he remember Toruh's expression, her certainty that he was making the right choice, a choice she had yet to make. And so he walked on.

He approached the pedestals and gazed at the three eggs. One black, one grey, one a brilliant purple. He laid his hand over the purple egg first. Alec held his hand over the egg for a few minutes, and when nothing happened he moved to the grey egg. He repeated the process with the grey egg. Again, nothing seemed to happen. Finally, he moved his hand over the black egg. After a few moments of holding his hand over it, he heard a crack. Then another. Then Alec noticed that there were cracks spreading throughout the egg's shell. With a final burst, the egg shattered, revealing a small creature with shining black scales, so clear he could almost make out his reflection in them

Alec reached out to touch the dragon, and at the same time the dragon seemed to reach for him, it's snout pushing out towards his hand. The dragon and his hand made contact, and he felt a sensation ripple through him, like a fire burning and freezing him all at once. The room began to spin, and the last thought Alec had before he blacked out was that Toruh was right.

Okies, not bad for being written in the early morning. Seriously, I'm finishing this at 3:59 AM CST. I hope I didn't ramble too much, but all things considered I thought it was a good opening chapter. More to come. R&R!


	2. Complications

Alright, chapter two. I'm feeling pretty jazzed atm, so I might just post two chapters tonight. Maybe not. Either way, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance cycle, or any of the characters contained in it, except for those I create myself.

**Shattered Shields**

**Chapter Two**

Alec awoke in a house inside of a tree. He looked around, attempting to understand how he had arrived here. He then noticed the nest of pillow inset in the floor, where the dragon, _his dragon_, slept curled into a ball.

Alec rose from the bed, careful not to make any sudden movements. He lay on the ground next to the indent, reaching his right hand towards the dragon. A silvery sheen on his hand caused him to pull it back. Alec examined his hand, curious of the new silver mark that graced it.

"It's called the gedwëy ignasia. It's the mark of a dragon rider." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Alec turned to find himself again face-to-face with the elf queen, Arya. She was dressed in the same outfit as when she had met the prospects at the Atrium in Osilon.

"I knew when I saw you that there was something different about you. I wasn't sure if it was going to be you or that girl you arrived with. Unfortunately, neither of the remaining eggs saw her as fitting." Arya said, stepping towards the indent.

"I don't understand. What's going on? Where am I?" Alec asked, rising from where he had lain on the floor.

"You are in the city of Ellesméra. You're here because you were chosen to join the new order of riders. You were brought here after you passed out. Don't worry, it's completely normal. Not everyone can stand having their mind joined with another." Arya walked over and motioned him to a side room.

"Ok, I understand all of that, but why bring me here? Why couldn't you let me stay in Osilon?" Alec, for the first time in his life, had more questions than he had answers. And he hated himself for it. He had missed something along the way, he was sure of that.

"Alec, I know it's difficult for you. All your life, you've been able to figure everything out. Everything points to you being one of the smartest elves in the past century. Right now you're thinking that you missed a sign. You didn't. I flew you here because circumstances have changed. Normally, young riders would train with me, then be sent to New Vroengard." Arya explained, whispering a few words in the ancient language, causing a fire to appear under a pot full of water.

"What changed? What's going to happen to me and my dragon?" Alec whispered. Fear had gripped him and he was frightened of what may lie ahead.

"Nothing as drastic as what you may be thinking. The truth is, even though we've been at peace for almost two decades, we're still navigating a dangerous new political landscape. Everyone is trying to make it work, but there have been complications. Nothing that can't be resolved, but I no longer have the time to train new Riders for large amounts of time." Arya sounded frustrated as she explained, though over Alec's questions or the troubles in the world was not clear.

"So, we're going to be sent straight to Vroengard? Is that what's going to happen?" Alec was still frightened at the prospect of him and his small dragon being sent on a journey to the ends of the earth.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's not a perfect solution, but everything will be ok. Fírnen and I will fly you to the outpost of Ceris, where a ship will await to carry you on. I suggest you get a good night's sleep. The ship will arrive in Ceris tonight, resupply, and bring you and the other hopefuls to the next stage of your journey." With that, Arya stood, both of them having lost track of time and the fact that they had tea boiling.

Alec and Arya walked to the door at the base of the tree, then Alec returned to the bedroom and lay down on the bed.

•

Alec tossed and turned, unable to get the sleep Arya had suggested. Eventually he decided to forgo sleep and walked back to the indent. His dragon had shifted positions slightly, but had not awoken. Alec focused on the link he now felt to the creature. He felt shifting emotions and dreams. Suddenly, a spark of alertness surged through the small creature and it lifting its head. Alec gazed deep into the creatures eyes, hoping to at least figure out a gender. A small thought came across the link from the small creature.

"_Boy"_

"Well little guy, at least I don't have to think of you as an it anymore. I guess it's you and me against the world."

**-And there is chapter two. Might have been a little rambly, but I needed a talking chapter to explain some things. More to come, please R&R!**


	3. Growing Quickly

I was on a role and therefore chapter two and chapter three are being uploaded the same day. I may even write chapter four tonight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance cycle, or any of the characters contained in it, except for those I create myself.

**Shattered Shields**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Alec dressed in one of his spare sets of clothes, then lifted his dragon and put him inside his pack, making sure to that he was surrounded in sheets of cloth, both for comfort and protection as for a barrier between his sharp claws and Alec's clothing.

Alec stepped out of the house into the early morning air. A mist surrounded the city, creating a surreal effect with the trees and the buildings. Alec waited outside the door to the tree-house that had been his home for the past few days. As the sun continued the rise over the trees, Arya and Fírnen appeared, walking through the mist. Arya was clad in heavy clothes and Fírnen had an ornate saddle in a gap between the spikes on his back.

"Alec, I'm glad you're awake. You seem well rested." Arya said, trying to be sociable.

"Yes, I had a restful night. I'm prepared to leave." Alec knew he was lying, but the better she thought he was, the quicker they would progress.

"Let us depart then. We wouldn't want to keep the other's waiting." Arya said, leaping up into the saddle. Alec leaped up behind her, reaching around her waist.

Fírnen lowered himself closer to the ground, then leapt into the air, wings flapping and producing tremendous vibrations. Birds scattered in every direction in fright. The wind whipped past Alec's face, and he practiced a spell he had read about in his studies that diverted the wind from his face.

Alec then felt a strange presence touch his mind. It took him a moment to realize that it was Arya's mind, reaching out to him.

"_It's a long flight to Ceris. We won't be there until mid-day. I would suggest trying to bond with your dragon. He may be young, but perhaps you can find the name he believes suits him." _Arya then removed herself from his mind.

Alec took her advice to heart and reached his mind across their link to his dragon. He was astounded by the speed at which they were traveling. Then he noticed Alec's touch and turned his attention to his rider.

"_Can you understand me?" _Alec questioned cautiously.

"_Understand? Yes." _The voice responded.

"_What's your name?" _Alec was hopeful that his dragon already understood him. Perhaps it took after him.

"_Name? Name." _He responded.

"_Maybe if I offer suggestions, you'll find one you like." _Alec hoped this would work.

"_Try."_

"_Ok, How about Deroch?"_

"_No."_

"_Parah?"_

"_No"_

"_Frileg, Tordaf, Elifia, Nerhis, Zalfam?"_

"_No, no, no, no no."_

"_Can you say something besides no?"_

"_Can you come up with a better name?"_

"_Wait, did you just speak in complete sentences?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok, lets deal with the name issue first...How about Berreggin?"_

"_Yes…yes! Berreggin."_

"Alec, are you ok? You haven't spoken the whole trip. We're almost to Ceris." Arya's voice broke him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Yes, and I finally learned my dragon's name! He said that his name was Berreggin!"

"Congratulations! It's always good to form a greater bond with your dragon, though I'm amazed at how quickly he's learning."

"Thank you. I still can't believe how long that took. It seems like we just left Ellesméra." Alec gazed around, and could make out the impression of buildings in the distance.

Fírnen began to descend towards the outpost. Alec gazed down at the scattered collection of buildings. A ship with beautiful white sails was docked up a river that flowed to the east. Several figures wandered around the buildings. Three of them stood near the river, each of them with a dragon in their arms or on the ground near them. One was an urgal, on a dwarf, and the last was a human.

"Time to meet our classmates, eh Berreggin?"

** Well, there's chapter three. I'll attempt to at least start chapter four tonight, if not finish it. Please R&R!**


	4. Introductions

So, chapter four. I'm really excited about this chapter, mainly because I get to throw some new characters together and hope (or force) you like them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Inheritance cycle, or any of the characters contained in it, except for those I create myself.

**Shattered Shields**

**Chapter Four**

Fírnen landed in a clearing close two the three riders. Alec dismounted in a single leap and began to walk towards them, studying them closely. The urgal was about 6'5", with some scars across his arms. His dragon was on the ground at his feet, a creature of a rich purple, not something expected from an urgal's dragon.

The dwarf stood at maybe 4'3", his handing resting on a dagger on his belt. His helm bore the insignia of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. His dragon wrapped around his shoulders, a dark brown, like the color of watered coil.

The human was the only female in the group. She sat on the ground, her long copper locks touching the ground. Her dragon lay in between her legs, a beautiful orange that seemed to compliment her hair.

All three roused from whatever thoughts or distractions they were focused on as Alec approached. The urgal sniffed a few times, then walked towards him.

"Pointed Ears, how are you named?" the urgal asked in a demanding tone.

"Alec, son of Youlan, rider of Berreggin." Alec responding, letting a commanding tone take over his voice. He was new, but he was determined to lead this troupe.

"Your dragon has named itself? Peculiar. None of our have told us their names yet. As I understand, that should come much later, at least a few months' time." The dwarf spoke, joining Alec and the urgal.

"Yes, Arya was puzzled by it as well. Before we move on, I'd like to know your names." Alec offered, hoping to get a response.

The dwarf was first to respond. "I am Thuun, son of Gedrif. Glad there's an elf with us."

The urgal followed. "I am Hafrig. I hope to serve the riders well."

The girl spoke last, her voice a mere whisper. "I am Ismira Katrinasdaughter. I'm…..glad that I could be chosen.

With the introductions concluded, the four riders took to examining the area around them, none of them eager to make small-talk. Alec had removed Berreggin from his spot in his pack. Berreggin examined the other riders and dragons, then turned back to Alec.

_"Strange."_

_ "What's strange Berreggin?"_

_ "Something the girl is hiding. Something she doesn't want us to know."_

_ "How did you know? You didn't invade her mind, did you?"_

_ "No."_

With that, Berreggin withdrew from the contact, leading Alec to question whether his dragon had just lied to him or not. Glancing around the outpost, he noticed an elf with blue fur walking towards them. The group of riders tensed, as a strange scent filled the air.

"Prospects, I am Blödhgarm. I will be your guide from Alagaësia to the lands to the east, and New Vroengard."

** And there's chapter four. I'm rather proud of the web I'm weaving right now. I intend to connect a lot of other things you know and love**.


	5. AN1: Character Descriptions

Alright, it's come to my attention that I haven't done a great job of describing my characters. Therefore, for my first AN, here a descriptions! This is a repost with some more information. Thanks for over 100 views!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Inheritance cycle, or any of the characters contained in it, except for those I create myself.

**Shattered Shields**

**AN1: Character Descriptions**

**Alec:**

Race: Elf

Gender: Male

Age: 17 years old

Hair color: Snow-white

Hair style: Short, almost like a buzz cut, with the top being shorter than the sides

Eye color: Deep grey

Build: Lanky (Tall, easily 6'2", and very thing, only 135 lbs.)

Weapon of choice: One longsword or two shortswords, bow and arrow

Attitude: Inward, prefers to think things out, enjoys leadership, brilliant.

Dragon: Berreggin

**Thuun:**

Race: Dwarf

Gender: Male

Age: 53 years old

Hair color: Light brown

Hair style: top shaved, sides grown out.

Facial Hair: Beard to his stomach

Eye color: Brown

Build: Short and stout

Weapon of Choice: Axe, shortsword, Urgal horn bow

Attitude: Eccentric, get goer, adventurous, As ready to lead as to follow

Dragon: *Classified*

**Hafrig:**

Race: Urgal

Gender: Male

Age: 18 years old

Hair color: N/A

Eye color: Yellow

Horn size: Small

Build: Body-builder, Tall and muscled

Weapon of choice: Club, broadsword

Attitude: Argumentative, quick to angry, eager to fight

Dragon: *Classified*

**Ismira:**

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 19 years old

Hair Color: Brilliant copper

Hair style: Long, flows to her chest, sometimes in a ponytail

Eye color: Gray

Build: Lean, but tall

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrow, longsword

Attitude: Peacekeeper, always one to end a fight/argument, distracted

Dragon: *Classified*

**I know I'm a jerk keeping the names from you, but I swear you'll only have to wait a few more chapters!**


End file.
